Heartstrings
by Robin Lee
Summary: Formerly the story 'Beauty and the Beast' Ch 5 : "If you wish...you can go." Still not a bowerpeach story. Enjoy.
1. Promises Promises

_Author's Notes: I'm baaaaaa-aaack. For those of you who don't like my other story, "Plumber's Angels," featuring the Princesses and Pauline, all nine crapalicious chapters... (shameless advertising) then this is the story for you. I hope. _

Warning: This story wrote itself! That beautiful song from the Disney movie "Beauty and the Beast" was all it took to inspire me. (No, I don't own the song.) This is rated so high because of oh....a total of two sort of gory scary things that youngins might not like (This chapter and the third). So read already, and enjoy!

  
  
  
  
Toad hated to be the one to break the news; even though he was quite used to delivering bad messages, he felt that this latest development might light a fuse. His premonition came true.

A loud, high pitched "What?!" practically knocked him clean off his feet. A screech, resembling the words "That does it!" sent him reeling. The small mushroom retainer was lucky to have moved away from the door before the charging Princess opened it and screamed. "This has gone far enough!"

Toad didn't know what to do. After all, Bowser had never snatched both plumbers before, although he had come close on more than one occasion. Forcing a calmness that only he could, he assumed that a yawn, and order to the troops and a prayer was all it would take. If that was the case, this should have happened five minutes ago. So why was Princess Peach putting on her long red cloak?

"Princess, where are you-"

"I've had enough of this, Toad. I am going to Bowser myself."

"But, P-princess!"

"No harm will come to me, and I can't afford to lose any more troops. I should be back shortly." 

Toad knew that dealings with Bowser Koopa never lasted short of an hour. "Please, your highness!"

Peach saw he was close to tears, and kneeled before him in pity. He was a young retainer after all; it was a wonder he could handle everything she had set him to do at such an age.

"I promise, Toad. Bowser won't do anything rash. No harm will come to me."

"But…but what if it does?"

Swallowing hard, she tried not to let his words fill her with doubt. "It won't." And with those words she left her castle and her kingdom in hopes that the Marios would return with her. Toad had no choice but to trust his majesty's judgment. 

Yet he had no idea what kind of fuse he had just lit.

~*~

"First, he terrorizes the kingdom by kidnapping me. Now he seizes the kingdom's heroes?" Peach stopped her muttering, she felt silly talking to herself, and her thoughts were running away with her.

After a moment's silence she stopped walking. The kingdom's heroes? Is that what this was all about? Who's shoulders did the kingdom's security rest upon? Why was it so important to rescue the Marios when _she_ was the one that ruled…?

She stopped her thoughts again and continued walking up the mountain to Bowser's Keep. No, these were her friends. Heroes or not, she cared for them and their safety. She knew in her heart that Bowser wouldn't dream of hurting his 'beloved Princess', but wondering what fate awaited the plumbers at his castle quickened her pace up the path.

~*~

Mario lifted his head glumly, examining his hands, chained uncomfortably above his head. He stole a nasty glance at his brother, who sat on the floor across from him.

"This is entirely your fault."

"My fault?" scoffed Luigi. "I didn't lead us into Dark World 'on accident.'"

"Like I said," Mario growled between clenched teeth. "Wrong pipe."

"I told you last month to get some glasses, bro!"

"Get a life."

"Why do you have to be like that, Mario? Do you _want_ to fight?"

"I'd take it outside, but the chains are kind of heavy!"

"You might want to lower your voices, gentlemen. Loud sounds make me _very_ irritated."

Mario and Luigi swallowed their next insults and stared at King Bowser Koopa. Drowning in his enormous shadow, Mario silently bit his lip and Luigi's face paled. The sharp spikes of Bowser's shell gleamed in the orange light thrown by the torches on the wall, as did his sharp, toothy grin.

"The Mario Brothers themselves are finally in my court. This is quite possibly the best thing to happen to me."

Controlling his fear, Mario managed to choke out, "And now that you have us…what are you going to do?"

Bowser's malicious grin grew wider, assuring the plumbers that whatever pain or death awaited them, it was to be the worst. 

"Oh, I don't know," sighed Bowser casually. "What would you like me to do?"

Neither of them answered. Luigi shifted positions uneasily to stop his knees from knocking. Mario's throat felt parched and he realized he was breathing rapidly. He closed his eyes, not bothering to answer, giving up any and all hope of coming out alive…if at all.

"I've got an idea…but I'm not sure you'll like it." Bowser's expression was that of mock graveness. "I must warn you, it involves a lot of pain."

"I can deal with torture," lashed Luigi, feeling himself grow brave again.

Bowser raised an eyebrow, surprised. "Oh, can you now?"

He heard the cell door being unlocked, and he scooted himself as far away as the chains would allow. Bowser knelt on one knee before him, and the younger plumber stared into narrowed, red, reptilian eyes. 

"Could you stand pain so intense, you'd wish you had never been born? Let me explain this to you in simpler terms." Bowser lowered his voice to a hush, enjoying the terrified plumber's face. "I'll gouge out your eyes so you won't even know if I was going to break every bone in your body or eat you, limb from limb."

It seemed to Luigi that Bowser was quite serious, and he dared not speak another word. The Koopa King took this for impudence and snarled menacingly. "You wouldn't last one minute, boy," Bowser hissed, yanking up the wide eyed Luigi by his shirt. 

Mario gasped a little and stirred, pulling on the chains and desperately praying his brother wouldn't be murdered before his own eyes. "No!" 

A voice rang out through the dungeon halls. "Koopa, stop!" 

Everyone froze. King Koopa, still holding Luigi, slowly turned his head and saw Princess Peach Toadstool standing in the doorway to the Marios' cell. She thought he looked surprised to see her. Mario's face was marred with a panicked frown. 

"Peach, what are you doing? Get out of here!"

As often as she was kidnapped by him, the Princess still couldn't stand to look at Bowser. A giant ugly turtle was not her idea of a pretty picture. She took one careful step back as he stood to his full, immense height, dropping Luigi to the floor. She finally found her voice. "Let them go."

"Let them go?" repeated Bowser in pretend shock. "Honestly, Princess, do you think I'm a fool?"

"Enough is enough, Koopa. Why won't you leave us be?"

"Only because I can't live without seeing your beauty."

"Put a sock in it, Koopa," Mario muttered. Bowser shot fire from his eyes and the plumber fell silent, feeling lucky that the fire had not come from his mouth.

"Really, Bowser. What makes you think I'd love you back?"

The giant turtle narrowed his eyes. "Go home Princess."

"Not without the Marios."

"There's nothing you can do for them anymore."

Peach swallowed nervously. "Why not?"

"Because you obviously don't share my feelings. A very grave mistake that will cost you two lives."

Peach held her breath and took another step back as Bowser came nearer.

"The Mario brothers will be dead by morning."

The Princess was frozen. "You wouldn't."

"I'll give you points for valor in coming here; their deaths will be painless. They won't suffer, I assure you…"

"You…you monster!" she cried, feeling ready to strike him yet common sense holding her back.

"Go home, Princess. Sleep well."

"This isn't fair!"

Bowser stepped nearer. "Fair? I give you my love and you give me nothing in return. That sounds _very_ unjust to me."

Peach's face crumbled; it was all Mario could do to keep from breaking his chains to run and comfort her.

Bowser beat him to the opportunity as an idea came to him; he placed a clawed, scaly paw on her delicate shoulder. "Now wait a minute, Princess. This can be remedied. I won't kill your precious plumbers, if…"

"If what?" she whispered.

"If you stay with me." 

Peach froze. "With you?"

Mario and Luigi spoke at once. "No Princess! Don't do it! It's a trick! It's not worth it! Please don't do it!"

"For how long?" she asked, voice wavering.

Bowser stopped glaring at the plumbers threateningly and turned to look at her gravely. "Forever."

Chains rattled, and Peach watched Mario through watery vision. "Princess, don't do it. Don't worry about us…we can…" He swallowed and started over. "Don't worry. Just…please don't do this!"

Peach was torn. An eternity with her arch enemy or her best friends murdered at her enemy's hands. 

"You try my patience," pressed Bowser, raising his voice. "Make your choice."

Peach pleaded softly, still staring into Mario's eyes. "This isn't fair."

He grinned slightly. "Interesting. I thought I heard you say 'no.' Hear that, boys? She just gave you your death sentence." Bowser stepped fully out of the cell and shut the door behind him. 

"Wait!" the cry cut through the prison like a ray of sunshine in the dark. Bowser whipped around to face her.

"It's too late. You made your decision!"

"No I didn't!" she retorted. She mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' just before she closed her eyes, breaking off contact with Mario. She took a deep breath, lowering her head. "I'll take their place."

"Princess, don't!"

"No! Peach!"

Bowser's smirk returned. "Very well."

Peach sank to her knees, the seriousness of the situation just coming to light. She tried so hard to block out the pleas of the Marios, begging her to change her mind. She tried so hard not to look into the face of her new master, rows of his ugly teeth grinning at her.

~*~

The plumbers, for once in their lives, were kicked out of the castle, kicked out of Dark World and back to their own by way of the pipes. They wouldn't take their freedom without a fight.

"I'll come back for you," Mario whispered huskily in her ear, grabbing her hand. 

"A promise is a promise," she sadly reminded him, tears flowing freely now as his hand was wrenched from hers. And just as quickly as she found the plumbers, she had lost them forever. 

Bowser returned shortly after dumping the heroes and loomed over Peach, sitting alone in the empty cell. 

"Your punishment for taking so long to choose will not cost you lives, but you shall stay here."

"In the prison?" Bowser met her incredulous stare, saw the hopelessness in her eyes, and snorted.

"I never promised you a rose garden." And he slammed the cell door.

  
  
  
_For the sake of Benjamin Bratt, just try and believe that Bowser has never had both plumbers in his possession. Ever. Forget whatever else you read or watched. _^_^


	2. Roses in the Snow

_Author's Notes: Wow. So many reviews with so little chapters. I have ego! 8P There must be alot of Peach/Bowser fans out there. Too bad I'm not one of them. ^_^ This chapter ain't as good as the first but it's important so read it anyway. _

  
  
  
  
  
Peach woke up when the cell door scraped open, scraping inside her head. 

"Time for breakfast, Princess." Peach sat up eagerly then checked herself and frowned; she was hungry but not about to let her captor know it.

"What? Some delicious gruel?"

"No. A better meal if you'll come upstairs with me."

The look of disgust on her face was enough answer than her retort. "With you?"

"Yes."

"I'd rather starve."

"Your wish is my command, Princess," Bowser snarled, slamming the door behind him.

Peach stuck out her tongue at him as he left.

~*~

Peach guessed it was about noon judging from the lack of light. For hours she watched a ray of sun shine through the narrow window down the hall and watched as it crept from the opposite wall, down to the floor, and finally disappeared. Bowser returned, though she didn't expect him.

"What do you want?"

"Let's try this again. You can have dinner if you eat with me."

"I think I'll pass."

"…Have it your way."

The cell door slammed.

~*~

Peach had fallen asleep by the time Bowser returned. He yanked open the door.

"Mm…morning?"

"No. Supper with me."

"Koopa, are you insane?"

After a pause, Bowser slammed the cell door again. Peach watched him walk down the hall.

Humiliating. 

~*~

Mario grabbed a handful of sand and through it to the wind, yelling at the top of his lungs to nothing in particular.

_"He sends us to the desert in the middle of a sandstorm!"_

"Relax, Mario. It could be worse."

"Yeah? Like how?"

"We could be in Ice World."

Mario stared at his brother under an upraised arm, eyes squinted in disbelief.

"This is entirely your fault!"

~*~

Day 2

Bowser came.

Peach said no.

The cell door slammed. 

Two times it happened…but the third time proved to be much more explosive.

Peach had already recognized Bowser's shadow in the hall. "No."

"Oh, Peach," Bowser pouted. "I hope you don't mean that. Come now, aren't you hungry?"

"Of course I am, you idiot!" she shouted. "I'm starving! And you know what? I'm _glad_, because then maybe I'll die before I have to live to see forever with _you_."

Something on Bowser's face twitched. He broke into a malicious smile as he drew out a ring of keys and unlocked her door. "You don't mean it." The door swung open.

"Oh, no! Really, I do! I'd sooner _die_ than share a table with someone as ugly as you!"

It happened before Peach could react. Both wrists were held in one clawed hand and pinned above her head, which slammed into the stone wall he shoved her into. His other monstrous paw clamped down on her waist, squeezing, holding it firmly against the prison wall. Some kind of fear that had finally instilled in her heart told her that now was the time for silence.

Peach gasped a little from the pressure at her empty stomach. She tried not to flinch when he face drew closer to hers, glaring, daring her to glare back. "Eat," he growled.

Peach could only stare up at him, trying not to whimper in fear, and simply turned her head away.

Bowser still did not leave. He watched her, and the longer Peach was held prisoner, the more vulnerable and scared she became. The pressure on her waist did not let up, in fact it almost felt like he was squeezing tighter. Perhaps she was wrong about Bowser, not wanting to harm her. Silently fighting for a single breath, she stole a glance from the corner of her eyes. Still he watched.

He finally let her fall and spat, "So be it."

The cell door slammed.

~*~

It had been five days since Bowser nabbed the Marios. Five days since Peach took their place in prison. Five days since she had eaten anything.

Yet only three days since Bowser had paid her a visit.

Peach's stomach was beyond making annoying sounds and churning painfully. Any movement across her cell exhausted her of energy. She slept often, starting to go to sleep to the thought that she may not wake up. By the evening of the fourth day, she had realized she'd made Bowser so angry that he simply didn't care anymore. She didn't expect him to. He was just a thing. A giant, ugly monster that wanted her solely for his pleasure and entertainment. Right now, it seemed, he wanted to watch her die.

She shuddered, thinking of the look he gave her that last night he came. "I hate him," she whispered to no one.

"Me too." A tired voice echoed in the cell. Peach gasped at the sound, startled. She thought she was the only one in that area of the prison…unless it was a mushroom's ghost talking to her.

"Who…who's there?"

"Just a prisoner, like yourself." A sad looking Koopa Troopa stepped into view. "An ally." Peach looked disgusted.

"You? An ally? You're one of them!"

He narrowed his eyes bitterly. "Not so, you're highness. I have worked for Bowser long, and…and I loathe him so much."

Peach watched him carefully.

"All his plans are stupid, and I hate that he's always after you." He took a deep breath, as if collecting himself. "For so long I have wanted to foil his plans…and this is my big chance."

Peach frowned in confusion as he drew out a ring of keys and set one in her door, unlocking it with a click. He flinched at the creaky door as he eased it open. "Shh. We must be quiet."

Peach didn't move.

"Come on, Princess. We must hurry!"

She shook her head slowly. "How do I know you're for real?"

His face dropped and he held out a hand. On his left palm was the letter 'k', branded black into his scaly skin. The mark of a disobedient slave to Bowser. He looked up shamefully. "I hate him just as much as you…and it shows."

After some moments of silence, Peach nodded and struggled to stand. She hugged her stomach, noticing how much smaller it was. "Do you have food?" she rasped.

"No, I'm sorry. I am barely fed myself. Come quickly, this way. We'll get you home."

She followed the Koopa through the dark halls of the prison, heart beating with every glance at every shadow cast from his torch. Her knees began to feel weak, her mouth was dry. Just when she thought she couldn't go on, the Koopa stopped in front of a door and struggled to push it open. What lay inside made Peach's heart leap to her throat.

Seven warp pipes, all sitting in a row, lay shiny and new before her, enticing her to choose.

"Which--" she began, still taken in by the beautiful sight.

"Mushroom Kingdom," the Koopa read off the sign hanging over the pipe. "Direct line to freedom." He grinned weakly.

Still in disbelief, Peach placed her hands around the emerald rim, feeling the cold pipe under her fingers. She turned to face her rescuer. 

"Come with me."

He shook his head fiercely.

"I can clear your name, there are other Troopas dwelling in my kingdom…"

"No, no. He'd easily find me, I'd be in much more trouble."

Peach nodded, tired and hating to think of what would become of the little guy if he were caught. Giving him a grateful smile, she climbed inside. "Thank you…" Then she was gone.

The Koopa watched her disappear impassively, rubbing away the charcoal mark on his left hand with his fingers.

"The pleasure is all mine."

~*~

Peach started to think something was wrong when the pipe grew colder by the second, and then it was too late to stop. She was falling, falling, falling…

A pile of wet, cold snow caught her, and a frozen wind embraced her in its arms. Peach didn't remember the Mushroom Kingdom being so cold, until she saw two snowmen pelting each other with snowballs on a patch of ice nearby. Feeling her sense of dread return, she sank to her knees in the snow hopelessly. Tears quickly turned to ice as she realized she had been tricked. She wished she had remembered her cloak as snowflakes highlighted her blonde hair.

~*~

Bowser discovered his prisoner's disappearance much too late. He went to her cell wanting to see if she had died yet, and was shocked to find the door open, no Princess in sight.

Grinning smugly, he walked to the warp pipe room. Rather than cornering her, he found himself alone in a chamber of rock and steel. He growled deep within his throat, roaring for his servants to be present. Waiting with a critical eye until every one was crammed inside, he tried taking deep breaths. 

"The Princess had no items with her in her cell. She had no friends in prison." He screamed at them. "_Did she??_"

All of them shook their heads fervently.

"So why is she gone? Who knows? Hmm?"

One small Troopa only managed the words, "I can" when Bowser grabbed him roughly by the shell.

"You can _what_?"

The Troopa's faint smile faded as he felt himself facing a nightmare. "I…I…can tell you….what happened."

"Please...elucidate."

He swallowed, realizing his idea may not have been so wise after all.

"I…I thought you wanted rid of her…I wanted to help--"

"_Where is she?_"

The Troopa pointed with a trembling hand, his finger showing the traces of black dust. Bowser followed the finger to a sign over a pipe, which he hadn't noticed before. The words "Mushroom Kingdom" were sloppily painted on; Bowser reached over and slowly flipped it to the other side, where the bold, perfectly printed words "Ice World" hit him like a slap in the face. There was no time to think. He turned round and sneered at the Troopa in his grasp.

"You had better hope she isn't dead. Either way, _you_ will be."

~*~

Peach didn't know how long she had been walking. It felt like hours but it could not have been longer than 30 minutes. She could no longer feel her toes in the freezing whiteness and hugged her arms to try and keep them warm. She had to keep walking, walking, walking…

She left the pipe from which she came from; it was too high to jump and reach, and she hadn't the energy to get to it. She took consolation in the fact that would probably die trying to leave Bowser rather than die in his clutches.

She had eaten little snow; the cold hit her stomach hard and made her feel sick. The wind wouldn't stop blowing snow in her face and she couldn't see. Her ankles felt numb and weak, and she was shivering terribly .She stumbled and fell to her knees, coughing violently, cradling her stomach. Trying not to let her tears overcome her sense of hope, she started to rise shakily. She had to keep walking…

No, wait. The snow felt nice, like a blanket. She had started to get up, but gently let herself fall again, down into the warm snow. 

Perhaps this is best, she thought, closing her eyes to block out the last terrible sight she would see in her lifetime. As her shivering relented, she tried to imagine the Mario brothers; Mario and Luigi, Toad and her shining palace, her home…everything warm, familiar and nice. Mario…Mario was familiar, nice…and warm; she would pretend the snowy bank that cradled her was Mario, her savior in most situations such as these. Every snow flake that bitterly kissed her frozen cheek was Mario, letting her know he was there. Every rush of icy wind that whispered to her was Mario, whispering that everything would be okay, that he would take her home, that he loved her.

Darkness began to overtake her, and for her last moments she began to believe her fairy tale. Just as she truly felt the hero's warm embrace, hear his whispering words…she heard another sound. Muffled footsteps? She no longer cared. She dismissed the sound and went back to her sweet illusion. She felt herself rolling over, rolling out of Mario's arms and back into the cold snow bank. Her eyelids fluttered, then closed.

"Mario?" she whispered inaudibly, through chattering teeth. Strong arms picked her up out of the snow, covering her with something thin and soft. She summoned the strength to curl herself, protecting her body from the cold air whipping around her again. Her eyes fluttered open again and tried to focus on the one who carried her. Green…Luigi…? No…bigger…scaly…No, no, no…

Bowser.

"Stop," Peach wheezed, trembling again. Barely pushing at him, she broke into a fit of coughing and felt her head grow light. She deliriously wondered what punishment awaited her for leaving her new "home." In her illusion, Mario said goodnight and blew out the candle, enveloping her in darkness.

  
  
  
_Woo! Chillilicious. ;o)_


	3. Unexpected

_Author's Notes: Good land o'livin'...just how many Bowser/Peach fans are OUT there?? And don't deny it, because you wouldn't be reviewing if you weren't. ^_^ I'm still not a Bowser/Peach fan, and I never will be. Honest. I swear._

**Peach: Why does Bowser's name have to come first? Why not me?**

Bowser: Cause I'm bigger'n you. *grins proudly*

Peach: *kicks him where the sun don't shine* Please can I be first? Pleeeeaaaase?

_No. And don't bother threatening me cause I got nothin to kick._

**Peach: *glares darkly* I shall find your weakness, woman. And when I do...*shakes a fist***

_Suuuuure you will. Now get back in your box._

**Bowser: Can I visit the nurse? >_O;**

_Yes, but make it fast. Aaaanyways....Sorry this update took so long but my puter went to the cow store for a few days. (Gateway...get it?) Ah well, enjoy anyway._

  
  
  
  
  
Bowser had found her and returned her to the cell. With little pity he placed blankets and extra torches in her prison so the blue would at least leave her face. He even tossed a canteen of hot water through the bars once or twice.

Three more days pass. On the third day, she hears footsteps drawing near and weakly looks up. Horrified, she sees Bowser dragging two unconscious plumbers under his arms. He shakes his head and tisks.

"These two actually had the audacity to come back and force you to break your promise."

She stands and stares at him, frozen solid, waiting for Mario and Luigi to move. When they don't stir, she shakes her head. 

"Don't worry…I already took care of them." Carelessly he tosses them to the floor, their bodies flopping lifelessly in front of Peach. They roll in clear view of the torchlight, and Peach draws in a sharp breath, covering her mouth with her hands. The Mario brother's eyes stare at the ceiling, each of their chests baring the marks of five sharp claws the size of Bowser's hand. Shaking her head as a tear escaped her dry eyes, Peach backs away in terror.

"This is for the best, Princess. They were trying to make you break your promise."

Between sobbing gasps Peach hears Koopa's words. Leaning against the cold cell wall behind her, she looks at the floor to erase the memory of her cataleptic friends, shaking her head over and over. She glances back at Mario and watches as he turns his head towards her, his broken neck cracking sickeningly. His dead blue eyes bore into her as he whispers, "Peach…"

Peach released a shrill scream and thrashed at the sheets, fighting to be free. A hand rested on her shoulder, a voice whispered, "Shh. Nothing's there. Lie back."

Lung expelling coughs interrupted her battle and she had to lie down to catch her breath. The hand seemed satisfied with her giving up, and so did the voice. "That's it. Lie back, your highness. You mustn't torture yourself."

Peach's bleary vision was cleared after multiple blinks, and she looked around herself in a daze. A large, grandly furnished room surrounded her, it's cathedral ceiling looking like it was about to collapse on her. She looked to the right and saw an immense door. She looked to the left and made out the shape of a Troopa.

Gasping again, Peach struggled to shield herself from the turtle, but it held out its hands as if surrendering. 

"There, there. You're all right. You're safe. It was all a dream, miss."

Safe? How could it say that when she was still in Bowser's castle? At least, she supposed she was. She felt like she was home until she met eyes with the turtle.

"Lie back now. Just rest, your highness."

Looking at the Troopa, she saw it had kind green eyes. "Where am I?" she rasped.

"In one of Lord Koopa's spare bedrooms. Take a deep breath, miss."

Peach obediently did so, but found she could not fully fill her lungs with air and wheezed the breath back. 

"You're sick, miss. You've been running a fever. Just rest up and in a little while we'll give you something to eat. You…you've grown quite thin." 

Peach laughed inside at the Troopa's careful choice of words. Wouldn't want to upset Lord Koopa, would we? Exhausted, she let her body go lax and closed her eyes. In a blink's time she was up and frightened again.

"Where are they? What has he done with them?"

"Who, your highness?"

The Troopa's question seemed earnest so Peach swallowed back impatience. "The Mario…the Marios…" She wheezed in frustration and fear. "Where are they? Was it a dream?"

"The Mario brothers haven't been here for days, your highness. About a week, I suppose. Please, lie back."

Peach had no choice but to follow the Troopa's orders. She tried to steady her breaths, tried to force away the panic that rose within her. So the Marios had not returned. Not for a week…

"How long…have I been here?"

"About a week as well, your highness." The Troopa spoke gently, and Peach was inclined to think she was a female.

"No. I mean, how long have I been asleep?"

"Just a day. You're a lucky thing, Lord Koopa found you just in time. Would have died out there..."

"It's just as well," Peach muttered. "He brings me back…and nurses me to health so he can kill me."

The Troopa's eyes grew wide and she shook her head in horror. "No, miss! Lord Koopa gave strict orders to give you this warm room here. He wanted you to have the best medicine care…I…I'm not much, but he thought I'd do the job best." She blushed shyly, looking a bit proud of herself. "He allows no one in this room but me."

"You see?" Peach coughed bitterly. "He wants his victims to be in perfect condition."

The Troopa looked down sadly, shaking her head. "Not so, your highness. He was…so worried. When he brought you back…you should have seen his face, his eyes…"

Peach watched the Troopa as she stared at a pattern on the blanket, eyes frozen in thought. Shaking herself out of her stupor, she glanced at the Princess. "You caught a nasty cold. Now that you're awake, you rest some more and when you feel strong enough you can have something to eat."

Food. Nothing in the world sounded better than food. Sleep sounded a bit more tantalizing though, as Peach's eyes felt heavy with her sudden exertion after days of inactivity. Before the Troopa could utter another word, Peach was sound asleep. 

~*~

Endless desert. To the right and the left, beyond and behind…just desert. A lone mother Goomba and her tussling children would pass by every so often, but besides that, there was only sand and the hot sky.

Finally, two wheezing figures came into view. Their skin was burned where clothes did not cover, their clothes were singed from a small but nasty battle with two fire snakes. Their steps were short and unsteady, walking through the soft sand exhausted them. The sun reflected off the dry land brightly, and their hats did nothing to protect their eyes. 

One of them stopped suddenly, as if a wall ahead forbade him to go any farther. He took one struggling step, pivoted on his foot and fell to the ground in a heap. 

"Luigi…" the one ahead muttered. He turned around and saw his brother lying in the sand. Staggering back to him, he knelt and tugged on his green sleeve. 

"Come on. Get up."

Luigi tried to swallow and coughed dryly, his throat parched. Mumbling incoherently, he shook his head.

"Weegie…come on…"

"Mario…I can't…can't…"

"Yes you can."

"No…"

"No, Luigi." Mario found the strength to raise his voice above a whisper. "I won't let you die here!"

Luigi whimpered as if someone had awakened him before morning. His weak arms unwillingly pressed against the desert floor and he fought to get up. His brother did most of the work, placing an arm behind and around him, grasping Luigi's hand tossed over his shoulder.

Mario's eyes, though hopeless and worn from days in the heat, narrowed bravely and searched for a finish line. 

"We won't die here…we can't."

~*~

Bowser Koopa stood outside the door, waiting for himself to do something. Instead he just turned on one heel and punched the stone wall opposite the door.

The door tortured him. For almost two days he stared it, unable to open it and step inside, let alone touch the worn metal knob. The thought of stepping through the door made his toothy mouth dry and his powerful hands clammy. Perhaps, then, what was beyond the door scared him more than the door itself. 

He had never really known such fear and torment; perhaps that fact only added to the anxiety. He rested his back on the wall that now bore the slight indent of his knuckles; he stared at the door again, setting his mind to overcoming it. A few breathless moments passed before he moved towards it, stretching out his hand halfway there. He had reached the door. His hand froze inches above the knob, weathered down and slick from frequent use. He stared at it, as if judging whether or not he would be burned by touching it. Drawing a trembling breath, he grasped it firmly and turned it ever so slowly…

There. He had done it. He had opened the door. Tilting his head he peered inside and squinted in the dull moonlight. There sat the faithful Troopa, Shelly, he had assigned to the task, asleep in her chair at the foot of the bed. He forced down his worry and anger, trying to convince himself that perhaps she had been working so hard that… Of course, it wouldn't hurt for him to check her progress himself, would it? Stepping fully inside the chamber, he swallowed and dared closer to the bed. His eyes adjusted to the darkness, and eventually the shadows began to take shape.

There she lay; his prisoner, his prey, his patient…his Princess.

Easing himself ever closer to the large bed where she slept, he saw her sleeping on her side, towards him. Her small, bare shoulder was scrunched up tightly against her cheek, still pale but no longer frozen. He took a mental note of her torn and tattered pink sleeve. Her blonde hair fell all over the pillow, messy but still so pretty to him. He never saw much of anything pretty around his castle…

Finding the courage he never thought he had, he reached out, ever so slowly, and carefully ran his hand over her hair. He couldn't help himself. The only times he had ever touched it was grabbing it fiercely, threatening those pesky plumbers in one way or another. It felt much softer now. Once…twice…His hand jerked away before he could do it a third. Peach stirred, and he held his breath, terrified, as she rolled over and hugged the pillow beneath her head. Her eyes did not open.

Exhaling shakily, Bowser lowered his hand and closed his eyes. He tried to imagine Peach with open eyes, their blue color so beautiful he could not describe. The only image that came to mind was one of terror, her eyes open wide at the fearsome sight of his gruesome face inches from her own lovely portrait. He flinched at the memory and opened his eyes. Painfully, he sighed and backed out of the room. Throwing one last glance at the sleeping Princess, he placed his hand on the knob and shut the door behind him.

_She'll only ever see me as a monster._

As he left, torturing himself over having to leave the one thing that mattered to him most, Peach opened her eyes and rolled over, staring at the closed door. Frightened, confused tears came to her eyes as she recalled Koopa's touch just moments ago.

_"…you should have seen his face, his eyes…"_

~*~

Shelly watched, pleased, as the Princess ate her soup heartily the next day. She stopped and checked herself, scolding, "Now, miss. You must slow down a bit. You'll get sick to eat so fast."

Peach couldn't help but smile a little. The Troopa was more like her mother every day…and also a friend. 

"You want me to get better, don't you?"

The Troopa sighed and shook her head. "You always know how to corner me, miss. Let me get you some more tea. I'll be right back." She carried out Peach's empty tray as the Princes scooted under the covers. She heard Shelly exclaim, "Oh!" then her small shadow was gone. 

Peach watched the door cautiously, then turned her head to stare out the tiny window in the corner. She couldn't see much; the glass was impure and swirled, and the sky was nothing short of gray. It was always gray. She couldn't wait to leave this terrible place. She hoped for rescue, but was plagued with her nightmare that the Marios would die trying. Perhaps, if she made a successful recovery, she would escape again, on her own. She could find her way back to the pipe room all right…

The creak of the door interrupted her thoughts, and she turned her head to smile at Shelly. She froze at the sight of Bowser, his hulking form taking up most of the door way. Peach noticed she was staring, and averted her eyes to the corner of her blanket.

"Hello," Bowser growled softly.

"Hello," Peach whispered back. There was no pretending to sleep now. Her fingers toyed with the edge of the sheet as he stepped into the room hesitantly.

"I trust…you're feeling better?"

"I am."

Peach stole a glance up at him, and saw his eyes. They looked anxious…sort of the way they looked when she appeared in the dungeon a week before. Looking back at her sheet, he stepped closer, nearly at her bedside. She swallowed hard as he loomed over her.

"Does my servant…take proper care of you?"

"She does." Peach bit her lip. This was foolish. Something must be said. Before Bowser could turn away she spilled the words, "Thank you for saving me." She glanced up at him.

Something dawned on his face; what it was, Peach could not discern. 

"You're welcome." He sounded surprised. _Well why should he be? I was merely thanking him, it's only polite…_

A few silent, uncomfortable moments passed until Bowser cleared his throat.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," he mumbled, turning on his heel. Before she knew what she was doing, Peach reached out and grabbed his enormous hand as it passed, holding the edge of his palm firmly, almost desperately. 

"Please. Don't go."

Bowser looked and saw her face, full of fears and hopes all at once. Puzzled, he glanced at her hand, so tiny, frail and perfect in his huge paw. He didn't know what to make of it. 

Peach drew in a shaky breath, looked at the corner of her blanket again, and raised her azure eyes to his own reptilian ones.

"…Stay."

  
  
  
_Are you feelin' the cheesiness?_

*crickets chirp*

_-_-' I _said_...are you feelin' the cheesiness??_

**Toad: Yes!**

_ O_o....Uh...okay. All right then. Maybe at least one line in here made me think of the Disney movie...but it was crucial to say and oh-so-true. And to those who have used/will use the name "Shelly" for any Troopa or character in their story, I apologize. (Especially to Dranar) It was unintentional. Honest! ^_^_


	4. Starry Starry Night

_Author's Notes: Updates are a-comin' fast since I'm all busy-shmizzy again and I'd like to get this story over with. And yes, I changed the title, because lets face it. Even though the basic plot follows the dyzni version the script doesn't. So deal with it. 8P No koji, I still am not and never will be a B/P fan. Or....P/B fan, however that bratty Princess wanted it to be. This chapter ain't much, still very cheesy, but it helps me stall for time so I can do a wicked awesome ending. ^_^ Enjoy!_

  
  
  
  
  
  
Poor Toad was left alone for a week. This was much longer than his Princess intended to be gone. He knew something was wrong, but the Chancellor, who had temporarily filled her position, was in no place to go about starting wars with their life-long enemy.

So Toad sat and waited, sadly staring out across the Mushroom Kingdom from a palace window, occasionally taking a walk if the castle further depressed him. Everything reminded him of the Princess, whom he worried about day and night.

Seven days, and no one had heard from the Marios. The kingdom would be in an uproar if this kept up any longer. Sniffling, he sadly looked up and realized he had been nearing the city limits, with Desert World but a block away. Gasping, he started to back away, wanting nothing to do with that parched country.

Squinting against the dusky desert sky, however, he spotted something he had never seen in the desert. Something tall and funny shaped was coming closer to the city. He assumed it was some cross breed of the natural habitants of the dry land, but upon further staring he saw it was a person…carrying someone else.

Eyes growing wide in astonishment, he raced forward as fast as his stubby legs would carry him.

Mario saw the little mushroom charging towards him, and saw that he was only a few steps away from green, green grass. He wheezed a sigh of relief and fell forward to his knees. His unconscious brother rolled out of his arms and onto the grass. Toad had attracted quite a crowd with his shouting.

"Mario's back! Help me! Someone help me!"

He felt little mushroom hands on his head, his arms, and he shook them off, and they focused their attention on Luigi. In the entire bustle, someone handed the plumber a bucket, and he choked down the sweet, cold water. 

Tossing the bucket aside, Mario leaned forward on his hands and knees, bowing his head and closing his eyes. His fingers, which had longed for that cool grass for days, clenched it mercilessly, fiercely. Sweat dripping off the ends of his dark hair, he opened his eyes, narrowed into vengeful slits. He shivered not from exhaustion, but from rage alone. 

_He will pay._

~*~

The next morning, Peach awoke to find a brown paper package at the foot of her bed. Frowning and rubbing her eyes, she sat up and investigated it. Nothing was written on it, no name, and no address. Peach gingerly unwrapped the paper, soft from years of use. It smelled of smoke and sulfur, and she tried to ignore it as she pulled away the last fold.

She gave a small gasp of surprise. It was a dress, simple in design and plain in texture. Its color was a deep, midnight blue, nothing else. Fingering the slightly puffed shoulders on the sleeves, Peach looked up in wonderment and saw Shelly watching her from the door, a shy smile on her face.

"Did…did you make this for me?"

The Troopa shuffled inside, still blushing. "Yes, your highness. I…I worked on it when you were sleeping. I know it's not much…" Peach picked it up gently and held it out in front of her, still in awe.

"No, Shelly. It's…it's beautiful." Peach smiled her thanks as the Troopa straightened her bedcovers.

"Lord Koopa wanted me to make it for you. I worked on it as fast as I could…"

"Koopa?" asked Peach, frowning a little.

"Yes, your highness. He thought you would be needing something new, since your dress is…rather…amiss."

The corner of Peach's mouth lifted slightly as her frown slowly melted away. "Did he, now?"

"Yes, your highness. He wanted me to get on it right away."

"Thank you so much." Peach was silent for a moment as she placed the garment in her lap, tracing her finger along the careful stitching.

"Do you sew all the time?"

"No, miss. Only when I…have the time."

"Well, what are your usual duties?"

Peach didn't want to pry, but she felt that she needed to, for Shelly's sake. She reached out and touched the Troopa's hand. "Does he hurt you?" she whispered, concern glinting in her eyes.

Shelly looked almost alarmed. She gazed down at the floor, still balling up the paper. "My Lord would never…he…" Frozen, the Troopa's expression grew wistful. "He…he did."

"Why?" begged Peach. "Why would he hurt you? You are so dutiful and dependable…"

Shelly's face was deadpan now, still staring at the floor. Her bright green eyes blurred with tears. "But the others…the others…" She sighed blankly. "The others were not." She blinked, and a tear escaped her eye, falling to the floor. Shelly jumped, as if she heard the drop hit the rug and she shook herself, walking briskly to the far wall, tossing the paper ball into the fireplace. After a moment she turned and faced the Princess, smiling softly.

"I hope you like your gown, miss. I'll get some bathwater ready…" With those words, she left the room.

Peach watched her leave, still curious about the Troopa's past but willing to leave it be. Sighing softly, she looked back at the dress in her hands and folded it carefully, placing it on the chair next to her bed. 

~*~

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He couldn't afford to be turned down again. Opening the door, he saw Peach, still in her pink dress, still gazing out the window but looked timidly pleased to see him. 

"Hello," she said softly. Was that a small smile he saw on her face?

"Hello. Um…" He fought the urge to lower his head and rub his neck. "Supper is ready, if you would…join me."

Peach froze, gazing at him. After a moment of thought she shook her head sadly. "I…don't think I'm feeling up to getting out yet. Shelly keeps me under close watch," she added quickly, hoping to console him with a valid excuse. 

He did not smile, yet he did not frown. She watched his expression sort of fall, but his back stayed straight and tall. 

"M-maybe tomorrow," Peach chimed. Bowser nodded and backed out of the room. 

"I'll have your meal delivered to you."

Peach felt relief and surprise all at once. So he wasn't going to let her starve after all. Watching the door long after he left, she pushed back the covers and slowly stood, regaining her shaky sense of balance. Shelly had left her with a wooden tub to bathe in, and she resigned herself to cleaning off weeks of dirt. 

Once she was clean, she debated with herself about wearing the new gown or not. After all, her pink one was old and tattered, not to mention filthy. On the other hand, she did not want to give Bowser the satisfaction of seeing her in the dress he asked to be made for her. Still…her old one was so filthy…

Reasoning that she should be kept clean, she slid into the dark blue dress, watching herself in the mirror. It didn't matter what he thought, she would not be seen in her dirty old pink gown for a long time…

How long did he intend to keep her here? She had only just remembered she was his prisoner for eternity. Was escaping still an option? She forced herself to think of something else as she crept to the door and cracked it open carefully. A startled Troopa servant met her gaze. He struggled to carry a tray of food and Peach regarded him apologetically.

"Tell him I won't need this."

~*~

When the servant delivered those words, the King felt a shiver down his spine. So she was ignoring him and his services again. How ungrateful of that wench…

His anger was subdued by the fact that, try as he would to hide it from the world, he had feelings for her. He had hoped that she-no…no it would never be. She could never see him as anything but the marauding king of darkness he was. He couldn't blame her. He knew he was ugly, when compared to the soft skin and more shapely form of humans. He could see no reason why she would want to be seen with someone like him. Embarrassed and disheartened, he sat up from his chair, preparing to leave, when his eye caught something in the doorway.

It was her. Wearing that simple blue gown Shelly had so dutifully crafted. Looking sorry and scared but maybe a little hopeful. Once again, he was speechless.

He was speechless through most of the meal he shared, which added to his embarrassment. What could he do to entertain? What could he do to make her stay more enjoyable?

Her "_stay_?" Was that all it was now? She was still his prisoner…wasn't she? A frown crossed his face but he quickly wiped it away so she would not notice. He kept thinking about what more he could give her, but there was nothing here for a Princess. Nothing in this dreadful castle for something as lovely as her. True, he had given her a dress, but…it wasn't enough. 

Why would he give her something, anyway? To impress her? To make her want to stay and feel needed? Or just because?

No, he would give because she deserved more. She deserved anything and everything that was beautiful in this world. The oceans, the flowers, the sun, the moon, the stars… Suddenly, he was struck with an idea. Getting up from the table he held out a hand. "I have to show you something."

Still wary but still trusting, she stood up and walked towards him. He turned before she was too close, and went to a nearby window that stretched from the ceiling to the floor. He opened it softly, taking notice of the tiny space of balcony outside and turned. She stood in front of him and looked up at him expectantly. She was so close…

Afraid to touch her, he beckoned with his hand to step outside. He watched her expression, still expectant, sort of fall at the dark night scene outside his dark, dark castle. Forcing back anxiety, he found he could only whisper. "Look up."

She did, and found herself looking at a sky full of stars. She gasped, surprised that they actually shone in Dark World. 

They were so pretty, and they were everywhere. Every little twinkle was like a beautiful, exquisite diamond, suspended there in space. She stretched over the railing carefully to look at the ones hiding behind the tall face of the castle. When was the last time she had looked at the stars? She couldn't remember, exactly.

"Do you like them?" she heard Bowser nervously ask.

She nodded, starting to smile. "Yes."

"Good. Because they're all yours."

She stopped and looked at him curiously. "Mine?"

He nodded hesitantly. "I've giving them to you."

She smiled again, a little more sadly. No one had ever given her a sky full of stars before…

He didn't look at her and struggled for words. "They're a mirror. When you look up at them…you can see yourself."

To the untrained ear, such a statement would be meaningless. Peach, however, heard the true meaning behind those words. 

And tears came to her eyes.

When Bowser saw her moist blue eyes, he was reminded again of the stars above before he thought of something comforting to say. When nothing came to him, he felt foolish again, and uncomfortably turned to watch the stars.

He heard her small voice murmur. "That's one of the…" She stopped and started over. "Thank you, Bowser."

He liked hearing those words. He liked hearing her say his name, not just call him "Koopa." He liked the fact that she appreciated, maybe even loved his gift to her. He liked standing with her in the dark night, looking at the night stars that so resembled her smile, her eyes, her personality, her everything.

He never wanted it to end.

~*~

They tried to stop him. But he would not be stopped. 

His brother was so sick. But he would get better.

His body was still so exhausted. But he would not give up. 

He would not give up until every mushroom citizen he could muster was by his side, aiding him in releasing their Princess…_his_ Princess.

She was not Bowser's Princess, nor would she ever be. Mario's determination drove him on to Dark World, to his mission, his confrontation.

And it would be the final confrontation. He would see to that. He would kill Bowser himself.

_He will pay._

  
  
  
  
  
You don't want to know what I was thinking when I wrote that whole Shelly thing. I'm not even sure myself... O_o


	5. Bitter Sweet

_Author's Notes: It took me so long to update on account of I'm a lazy poop. But the reviewers have spoken, and so it shall be. Here's your next chapter! I can't garuntee you'll like it since I struggled with it for a while but...meh. ^_^ Enjoy._

  
  
Two more days had passed. As much as Bowser didn't want Peach to leave, he could sense that perhaps that was the best thing to do for her.

It occurred to him when he visited her one night. He stepped inside her room slowly. She still stared out the window, and he saw more longing on her face as time wore on. 

She turned at his footsteps and gave him a smile. He loved to see her smile. Yet he noticed tears in her eyes. He hated to see her cry.

"What's wrong?" he asked, a tiny shudder inside him predicting the worst.

She shook her head, whisking away her tears. 

His heart slowed sadly, and he forced himself to walk closer. "You miss them, don't you?"

Slowly she nodded. "I just want to see them, even if only for a moment. But…I am happy here with you."

_Silly Princess_, he thought to himself. _Enemies and friends cannot live together._

What was left for him to do? She was still his "prisoner" but as time wore on it seemed she was more of a guest…maybe even a friend. If it would make her happy to leave, then…

"If you wish…you can go."

"What?" she stared at him from the window, surprised.

His heart practically stopped at her look. "You can leave now."

Her mouth moved like she was going to speak but nothing came out. She looked…disappointed? The more Bowser thought about it, the more human girls became such an enigma to him. Did she want to stay or did she not? 

"What will happen to you?" she asked.

How should he answer that? If Mario and his brother survived their trek through the desert they would come and try to start something for sure. None of that would matter though, if Peach was no longer with him. 

He turned away from her, his heart shattering in a thousand pieces. 

Peach reached out to him but held back, wanting to thank him and console him, yet afraid that he would be angry at her. She cleared her throat.

"Would you…escort me to the gate?" A somewhat irritated growl came from his throat and she cringed back from the look he cast her over his shoulder. "Follow me."

She didn't want to leave this place feeling like his prisoner all over again, but she did. She hated to leave him so upset, because he was her friend after all…

Her friend? When did this happen, she wondered? Two weeks ago she would have said otherwise. These feelings for him sort of jumped on her like a surprise, yet she welcomed them. What _did_ she feel for him?

By the time her mind had finished wandering Bowser had stopped in the great room. His hand motioned towards the door at the end of the hall, which seemed to stretch before Peach and she suddenly didn't want to go through the door anymore. She turned to him before he could leave. Peach reached for him but stopped herself once more. She could only whisper, "Thank you."

He didn't nod to acknowledge her. He couldn't move. Bowser watched her as she ran forward, time itself slowing down. She slowed to a walk then stopped altogether. Looking at the castle doors hesitantly, she took one step then stopped again. She turned her head slowly and gazed at Bowser, waiting for an encouraging smile. He could only gaze back, finding he had nothing to give.

Out of the blue, an enormous bullet bill came crashing through a window and zoomed between them. Staring at the hole in surprise, Peach heard the angry voices of her mushroom citizens outside. _Oh, no no no, this was all wrong…_

She turned to look back at Bowser, who was staring at the hole in his castle like it had been there all along. She couldn't leave him if his life was in danger…could she?

The castle doors burst open, and the dark silhouette of Mario filled the space. 

"Mario?" Peach asked. When he didn't answer, her unease grew. "Mario?"

Another crash, and the top of a pillar by the door came crashing to the ground, blocking the only exit.

He stalked towards her, and she forgot everything he meant to her. She immediately she raised her guard, extending her arms at her sides as if to protect someone.

"No!" she cried. "Please! Don't hurt him!"

Mario could only stare, his rage melting into shock. His Princess was all right…wearing another dress…not caring that he came with the intention of rescuing her. What had gotten into her?

"He's letting me go. Please, don't--"

"Peach…" She turned to face Bowser, his face downcast but firm. "Go."

Her hesitation irked him.

"Just go."

She backed away, nodding slowly. She turned and walked to Mario. The one she truly loved…didn't she?

Looking at him now, she wasn't sure. His expression was dark, his eyes full of murder; he looked so ugly. At that moment she wanted to be as far away from his as possible.

She stopped mid stride between them, her heart leading her in two directions. Where did she belong? With Mario in her palace? That seemed most likely; she _did_ have a kingdom to rule. But what of Bowser? Could she simply leave him? Why did she even want to stay? This place was so dark, and he was…

One last bullet bill came screaming through a recent hole in the castle wall. The deafening crack of stone made everyone jump. Peach turned her head left and right, then looked straight up. She saw the marble pillar across from her shudder, then creak ominously low as it fell directly towards her. 

She was a statue, soon to be crushed by the sheer rock that dropped ever closer. She stared at it blankly, her mouth ajar. She felt herself go limp, and all Peach could think about was--

In the blink of an eye her head snapped to the side and she was flying far. She fell into someone and together they hit the cold hard floor. A pair of arms held her tightly as the floor shook from the force of the falling rock. 

Then the chamber was deathly silent. Dust covered the room, making it difficult to see. Coughing, she turned and focused on Mario's face, directly next to hers. His mouth was open in shock, his wide eyes focused on something beyond. She turned and squinted to see what he stared at and her heart stopped with a horrified gasp.

"No!" she screamed in protest, getting up and running. _No no no...._ She stopped and slowed a few feet from the fallen pillar, holding her breath anxiously. She took two cautious steps and kneeled, biting her lip. 

Bowser Koopa's thick, impenetrable shell boasted a crack that ran from top to bottom. The pillar suffered scars as well, cracked in half where it pinned the Koopa King to the floor. His head was off to the side at an odd angle, and Peach saw a hand peeking out from under his shell, his arm trapped under his own weight. He did not move.

Bowser wasn't sure if he was dead or not, until he heard an angel's voice calling his name, asking if he could hear her. He cracked open his eyes and drew a raspy breath, finding that it was hard to breathe. He gasped frantically as the angel spoke again.

"Don't worry. You're, you're going to be all right. We just have to…get this off…"

Peach struggled mightily against the thick pillar and loathed it, its cold texture telling her that it was frozen in place; that it would not move. She grunted, setting her shoulder against it and pushed with all her might. Tears of panic sprung to her eyes.

"Mario! Help me!"

No one did. Everything was still and quiet.. The pillar budged not even an inch, and Bowser shuddered, sneering at the unspeakable pain. Peach stopped and watched him; his low, wheezing breath emerging as a growl, making him sound like a wounded animal.

"No, no, shh. Just lie still. You'll be all right." She placed a hand in his crushed one, but it had no feeling. She moved her hand in his other paw, and his fingers lethargically closed around hers. He wished he could speak, but it was as if his motor skills had shut down. Everything was dead or dying inside.

She smiled reassuringly, sniffling. "You're going to be fine. We're going to help you." Bowser closed his eyes as if he knew she was lying, then opened them and stared sadly.

He was not staring at her. Peach turned her head and saw the sleeve of her dress, ripped apart at the shoulder seam, a crescent of white skin peeking through. She shook her head. "It's all right. Shelly can fix it..."

He closed his eyes again in yield, and short, small gasps were the only sound.

Peach couldn't bear seeing him in such pain. She lowered her head to clear her blurry eyes, and felt his hand move. She turned to see him faintly lift his arm, reaching for something. Peach shook her head and gently forced his arm down.

"I, I'm here. I'm here, Bowser." He tried and failed, tried and failed. Still he would not give up. Peach finally saw what he wanted. Holding his paw in both of hers, she lifted it carefully, and at the same time, bowed her head. She placed his massive hand on her face, and held it there with her hand. He closed his eyes, giving a tiny smile at such bliss. A tear silently rolled down her cheek, and he slowly wiped its trail with his thumb. Biting back a sob, Peach leaned into his hand warmly before taking it away from her cheek and holding it tightly. 

"Yes, I'm here."

She watched him longer, and her eyes followed a pool of red seeping out from under him. Sighing sadly, she untangled his paw from hers. Her hand hovered in the air for what seemed like minutes, hesitating for an eternity before the tiny fingers brushed his brow, her smooth palm warming his face.

She watched him undergo a transformation. In two weeks time, she had watched a giant become small, a monster become innocent, and an enemy become a friend. Now she saw something different. 

Someone detestable became someone to love. His eyes opened at her touch, and a tear dropped from his sad eyes, as if this was what he had been waiting for; the sweetest moment in his life. Peach saw this, and she smiled in understanding. His breathing became less erratic, his yellow eyes gazing into hers, and she wanted nothing more than to hold him forever. She had transformed, too.

He parted his lips, moving them, gasping softly as if trying to speak. Peach held two fingers to his lips. 

"No, no. Shh. Don't…" He stared at her silently, crying inside because he couldn't tell her what he wanted to, what he felt. 

Peach didn't know if he was still trying to speak…or if he gently kissed her fingers before he closed his eyes. Her lower lip trembled and she slowly drew her hand away, shocked and touched by the act of emotion…was it actually an act of love? 

She focused on his hand and held it again. "I'm here, I'm here…" His hand was unnaturally loose and limp, and she grasped it even tighter. "I'm here Bowser. It's me, Peach."

He didn't answer, didn't move. Only now did she notice his raspy breathing had ceased.

Eyes wide, she held his hand once more to her cheek, hoping to feel its warmth. There was nothing, no feeling at all. "No, Bowser, can you hear me? It's me…Peach!" She stared at him a moment longer, then dropped her head. She let go of his hand, which fell with a dull thud to the cold, cold floor. Cold just like her heart. She had felt such warmth, now there was nothing left but cold. 

She sobbed quietly into her hands. It simply could not be true. He couldn't be dead, not him…not after he had finally professed his feelings. She slammed a fist into the floor, screaming. "How dare you!" She whipped her head over her shoulder, glaring at Mario, who moved not an inch. He didn't know what to feel…shame, anger, sadness, jealousy and shock all mingled within him, confusing him as his Princess gave him the coldest stare she ever had.

He had finally shown her how he felt…and he was gone. Killed by the hands of her friend and hero. How could things end so terribly? 

"He saved my life…he gave me warmth and comfort…and you've killed him!...He was…my friend…he _loved_ me……and I…and I," she swallowed. 

"I.....I can't do this. Can I get some water?"

Someone not to far away sighed, rubbing her temples. "Cut…" She groaned.

Peach stood up and snapped her fingers impatiently. "Yo, Frank. A Dasani."

Bowser muttered something nasty under his breath, glaring at Peach, and Mario just rolled his eyes. Luigi stood offstage, hiding a giggle.

"How many times is this gonna take?" shrieked the director.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just…can't say those lines!"

"Why not??"

"Yeah, why not?" asked Bowser.

"Because they're not true," the Princess said stubbornly.

The director's voice edged with forced calm. "That's…why…you're…_acting_!!"

"Well maybe that's not good enough!"

"Argh!"

The director stormed off and the Mario's sidled up to Peach.

"Sooooo….which line are you having trouble with?" asked Mario.

"I dunno…I forgot it." Peach sipped her water casually.

"Are you sure?" questioned Luigi.

Peach gave them looks like she knew what they were up to. "Gimme a break."

"Just say the line so we know you know it." 

"You're dreaming."

"Come on, say it," Mario prodded.

"No way."

"Hello?" waved Bowser from his place on the floor. "Little help here?"

"Say it!"

"No!"

"I'm still stuck!"

"Say iiiiiiiiiit!"

"Argh! Fine! 'I-loved-him.'Happy now??"

Luigi sighed and handed his brother a five dollar bill.

"My shell is starting to hurt," complained Bowser, trying to shift under the pillar.

"Well as soon as Miss Princess can say her lines right, you're staying there."

"But does the prop have to be made of _concrete_?"

"Yes. _Peach_! Get over here and say you're lines! Or you're not getting paid."

Turning a fierce shade of red, then blue, then white as she finally calmed down, the Princess smiled sweetly and curtsied. "As you wish," she sang through clenched teeth.

Luigi leaned over to Mario and whispered. "Betcha five bucks she really _does_ love him." 

Mario frowned, placing his hand in his pocket just to make sure his money was there. "She'd better not…" he muttered.

  
  


The End (Cry me a river.) 

  
  
>8D : bwa ha ha!

_You again?_

>8D : I am the terror that flaps in the night!

_...No, thats Darkwing Duck. Something I don't own. *grin* _

>8D : I am the evilocity that is thrown at you during writers block! I am....THE COP OUT!!!

_Heh. So you are. *sweatdrop* ^_^_

Well sorry guys, but the ending kinda stumped me and...it was too tempting. I swear I won't do anymore of these!! Honest! You're free to flame me though. **BUT DON'T YOU DARE SPOIL THIS IN THE REVIEW! OR I'LL HAVE YOU PUPPY FOR DINNER!** Okay, maybe I won't...^_^


End file.
